Alone and Forgotten
by shipporinKIMS11
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha goes... to Kikyo. A new story by me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did!!!!!

Alone and forgotten

Alone and forgotten

I stand by that tree

Where we first met

The day that you saved me

Again at this spot

But that was so long ago…

The old well now crumbles

It seemed that our love

Is what made it stand

Remember the day you told me

To get out of hose clothes

That once belonged to Kikyo?

Remember that time

We defeated Naraku

As your mighty Tetsuiga

Cut off his head

Kikyo's and mine arrows

Pierced his heart?

Remember that time

When Koga was hurt

And you brought him to safety?

Remember how I begged you to

And though you didn't want to

You did it for me?

Remember when Yrenkotsu found us

You gave Shippo and I your jacket

You went out to fight him

He took out dynamite

And as you attacked him

It went off?

We set off to find you

Koga said you were probably blown

Into a million pieces

And when he finally turned around

He saw me crying that it was my fault you died

He was stricken; he never meant to hurt me.

Koga tried to comfort me

But he said all the wrong things

And made me cry harder

Then you came back alright

Koga felt something rush passed

He saw me hugging you and crying.

Remember that day

When I took you away from our friends

To your tree

Told you I loved you

You said you loved me

And I told you I was having your child?

Remember when they were born

Five years ago today

Our triplets

And yet one died

Your favorite

And you locked yourself in our room and cried?

Remember _how _he died almost two years ago

When he was climbing your tree

He was to adventurous

He fell off the branch

And Kikyo shot him

With an arrow?

His body was torn

We got to him

Just as he took a harsh breath

Smiled at us

Closed his eyes-

And died.

Remember the funeral

How unbearable it was

They put his sweet little body

In that horrible black coffin

You tried to stay strong

But we both broke down and cried?

Remember how everyone gave us their blessings

And as Kikyo came up

We turned to go

She said she was sorry

She looked like she meant it

You believed her, but I didn't?

How are you now?

How is Kikyo?

How are your children?

The day you left me

Told me you didn't love me anymore

I laid down and wanted to die.

I've arrived at the cliff

You should remember it well

The one which Kikyo

Slipped from your grasp

The day our souls switched

And she came alive once more.

You used to be

Someone to me

You used to love me for who I am

But of course,

Now you only care for Kikyo.

Miroku and Sango are doing well

They've just welcomed

Their eighth child to the world

They never say so, but I can tell they miss you

They didn't want me to say any of this

But I did anyways.

Shippo is doing well also

His girlfriend Kiyle is a very charming person

He still finds ways to keep us laughing

You can tell he misses you

He told me to bop you for him

It's his way of saying hello

A strange but happy couple,

Myoga and Kilala

Got married last month

They live with Kohaku

Who is a brother to us all

They're sorry they didn't invite you

The last couple for today

Is Rin and Kohaku

They are engaged

Sango was skeptical at first

But they are sweet couple

They send their regards as well

Some sad news as well

Kaede died last week

Funeral notice is enclosed

She will be missed by us all

For she was a kind spirit

She wishes for _you_ to at least miss her a bit

Oops! Another couple I've forgotten

Hojo and Jakotsu have been married

For one whole year

They wish you to attend their anniversary party

Next month

They make a nice couple, don't you think?

Our son reminds me

Of you more and more every day

His sister looks like me, except for the ears

I always loved those ears

They will be staying with you soon

The only one who misses you more is me

If you are reading this

I'm probably long dead

I will still love you in hell

It is my time, that's all

If you love me still, don't be sad

I will see you again in hell.

Goodbye, Inuyasha

-Kagome

Inuyasha looked at that letter one last time.

"You stupid girl, why'd you have to jump off the cliff?" he sobbed. "Why'd you have to die?" he added bitterly, although he already knew the answer.

"I always loved you, Kagome." Inuyasha folded the letter and put it in his chest pocket. Then he changed his mind and took it out. He unfolded it and held it over his heart. Then he jumped off that same cliff. His last words were:

"I'll see you again in hell. I never loved that baka Kikyo. How could I, when you were always around?"

A.N. Well, there you go. Please review and tell me if I should write more.


	2. Epliougey thingy

Disclaimer: There's always tomorrow, to own Inuyasha. Yea, I'm still dreaming about it… hasn't happened. Rumiko Takahashi owns him. In the mean time, I decided to write a second chapter. Thanks to FilipinoGirl29, inuaiko and InuYashaBaby1 on FF for reviewing! So here ya go!!!

Kikyo was in shock. Kikyo was dumbfounded. The nerve of him! She thought he loved her! Yes, it was obvious he still had_ feelings_ for her reincarnation, but_ die_ because she had?! Who really cared!? Not her, and Kikyo was sure she had never been so full of emotion in her life and 'life'. Never. I mean, she loved him! Alright, maybe not, but still!

They were married! They had children! Three beautiful children, four if you counted

Kimeku, their daughter from before Naraku, who died during the final battle. Not to mention Inuyasha's and Kagome's children. It wasn't as though she _wanted_ those children, but they were Inuyasha's. And she _did _cause the death of the third.

'Accidentally', of course. She wanted to rid her hands of these children once and for all, but something about the way the girl smiled at her, the way the boy protected both his younger 'cousins' and sister made her not do it. Her children couldn't understand why daddy wasn't home yet. The girls' children were more resentful, as if they knew daddy, just like mommy, would never come home again. It was more than Kikyo could bear. She broke down crying. Thousands of tears poured down her clay cheeks. 'This is what it feels like to be sad', she thought. Remembering pain. Remembering sorrow. Remembering. Inuyasha… Kagome. Kikyo whirled around as she felt a small, warm, chubby hand being placed on her cold shoulder. It was Mizu, her reincarnation's child.

"Auntie Kikyo, why do you look so sad?" she asked. Her voice was cute and sweet, her head cocked slightly to one side. Her eyes, a pure blue inherited from Kagome's father, were full of heartbreak. Loss. Sadness. So wise for someone so young.

"Oh Mizu, it's just that daddy might be gone for a while." Kikyo said as she put her cold hand against Mizu's warm cheek. It was the same answer she had given her children.

"No he's not." she pulled away. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "He's gone, just like mommy isn't he? Never gonna come back. Never." the tears were spilling over.

"Mizu, oh Mizu, you're right. I won't lie to you anymore!" Kikyo cried, pulling Mizu into a hug, tears falling freely now.

"I have some explaining to do." Kikyo stood up. She started walking, but turned when she heard a pitiful whimper behind her. "What now Mizu?"

"He's gone, just like Houshi and mommy." and Mizu started running. Right now, Kyoto's arms sounded safest to the little girl.

Kikyo was extremely surprised and saddened. She couldn't remember having felt this much emotion since about two minutes ago! She looked over at the tiny girl snuggled and sobbing into her brother Kyoto's arms. Her children were going over to investigate. Kyataka, the oldest, was slowly creeping over. She knew about 'aunties' death and she didn't want to intrude. Sanku, the middle child, had run over to investigate. He too knew about 'aunties' death, but he wasn't shy and respectful like his sister. He just wanted to play! And then there was the youngest one, who was finally getting the hang of walking. Born right after they found out her reincarnation had died. A sweet, beautiful child. A name they would always remember. The name Inuyasha had lived – and died – for.

_Kagome._

Their Angel.

Kikyo needed to tell them. They deserved to know. It wasn't fair, _life_ wasn't fair, but that didn't mean they shouldn't know. Kikyo had to break it to them. If it broke their hearts… it would help them deal with pain later on in life. And as their angelic and confused faces turned to her, Kikyo understood. She understood heartbreak. She understood loss. She understood why things happened, and why people died.

_She understood._

Remember?

Always.

Move on?

… Perhaps

Forget?

_Never._

A.N. Ages of children: Kyoto7, Mizu7(slightly younger) Kyataka5, Sanku4, Kagome2. Thanks to Tweak, Candy luv05 (twice!! )!!) and suffering kagome (on MM) for the reviews. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Review!!!


End file.
